


flirt |

by cafedreami



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Texting, everyone exposes each other, groupchat, honestly idk where its going, hopefully its funny, mess of a fic, no one is safe, they text everywhere they go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedreami/pseuds/cafedreami
Summary: chan: honestly. why the fuck did i even think making this gc was a good ideaseungcheol: right? i mean you could've been high but that's minghao's thingminghao: bitch?seungcheol: but you got yuna and junhui to fuck soyuna: BITCH





	1. chan has created a gc!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao: hey yuna  
> minghao: I don't think you know me but I sit across from you
> 
> yuna: didn't you get yelled at for yelling "suck my dick you Chinese fucker"
> 
> minghao: my legacy will live on
> 
> junhui: I'm the Chinese fucker

_(chan has added junhui, minghao, seungcheol, and wonwoo to the chat)_

_(chan has renamed the chat drama kids !!)_

chan: hey guys !! :D

junhui: wtf is this chat

minghao: hey channie

chan: since you guys are the only people I know in drama  
chan: I thought I could make a chat so we can all be friends!

seungcheol: that's sweet

wonwoo: idk what's worse  
wonwoo: the fact that seungcheol uses emojis or that chan uses the 2015 emojis

junhui: both tbh

minghao: cheol gets a pass because he's a dad (to jeonghan)

seungcheol: suddenly I can't read

minghao: I h e a r what goes ON in the dorm buddy

chan: you guys know each other?

wonwoo: sadly

junhui: I'm roommates with wee woo's boyfriend  
junhui: sadly.

minghao: lmao

wonwoo: wen junhui

junhui: ladies and gentleman

chan: WE ARE PRISTIN

seungcheol: ANNYEONG

wonwoo: 911 I'm being cyber bullied

chan: oh!  
chan: can I add my best friend to the chat? she's in drama too

seungcheol: maybe if we add more people this chat won't die in a day

minghao: rip every groupchat I've ever been in

wonwoo: is it yuna?

chan: yeah! she'll get upset if I don't add her to a groupchat

junhui: don't

minghao: sure idc  
minghao: jun don't be mean

chan: do you hate her :(  
chan: I know she's stubborn but she isn't that mean

junhui: I DONT  
junhui: I just  
junhui: yeah nvm just add her

minghao: suspicious

wonwoo: wait  
wonwoo: don't tell me you've done it with her

chan: done what

seungcheol: wonwoo if you taint the innocent child I'll delete your music

junhui: oh shit he went there

wonwoo: my tøp music is a part of me. if you delete it I'll die

chan: guys ??

minghao: he means when two people hang out after school, chan

chan: oh that makes sense :D

wonwoo: junhui is a huge flirt so I wouldn't be surprised

junhui: I'm a flirt but I don't do it. That's nasty.  
junhui: girls randomly started making rumours so I just went with it

wonwoo: so your pull out game isn't strong?

junhui: ;)

minghao: that's fucking nasty bye  
minghao: someone add jisoo to the chat idc if he isn't in drama we need him

seungcheol: I'm already making time on Sunday to go to church

junhui: you guys are weak  
junhui: my pullout game can't relate

wonwoo: ayeee

minghao: who wants to be my new best friend because I'm dropping junhui  
minghao: chan you're my new best friend

chan: yay!

seungcheol: I raised you guys terribly..

wonwoo: I turned out great. Blame Jun.

chan: :-(

seungcheol: except chan

chan: :-)

_(chan has added yuna to the chat)_

yuna: sup fuckers

seungcheol: hey tuna

yuna: hey rocky road

seungcheol: we've been talking for a minute and you're already dropped

yuna: a new record!

minghao: hey yuna  
minghao: I don't think you know me but I sit across from you

yuna: didn't you get yelled at for yelling "suck my dick you Chinese fucker"

minghao: my legacy will live on

junhui: I'm the Chinese fucker

junhui: the name is wen junhui ;)

yuna: was the winky face really needed  
yuna: like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation you know I'm not happy you know that I'm trying

wonwoo: I'm wonwoo

junhui: wee woo*

wonwoo: ignore Chinese fucker he flirts with any decent looking person  
wonwoo: no bitch I was right the first time it's wonwoo

yuna: I mean I know I'm hot and all but I'm not interested-

seungcheol: you aren't hot though

yuna: and I think you need new fucking glasses choi

chan: I leave to get pop tarts and yuna and cheol are already fighting

yuna: hey bubba!

chan: hey bubbu :D

minghao: that was... oddly cute

wonwoo: I never knew yuna could be best friends with chan

yuna: yeah everyone says that

seungcheol: my class starts in twenty minutes so I'm gonna blast

junhui: never say that again please

_(seungcheol has left the chat)_

minghao: can I ask you smth yuna

yuna: hit me with it

minghao: what's up with you and cheol  
minghao: I've never seen him clap back so fast I deadass fell

wonwoo: dad cheol by day savage cheol by night

minghao: dad(dy)

wonwoo: we don't talk about that  
wonwoo: especially with chan on the chat

chan: :D

yuna: we just fight a lot tbh  
yuna: we've been friends since we were kids it's no harm

junhui: do you like him?

yuna: uh no th@nks he's more of a brother to me

junhui: good

wonwoo: good?

junhui: you heard me. wee woo.

wonwoo: I'm being attacked bye  
wonwoo: I didn't ask for this  
wonwoo: I'm just gonna start on my book project

yuna: see ya in drama

minghao: hope you choke in your sleep

wonwoo: bye snakes + chan and yuna

chan: bye wonwoo!!!

junhui: bye snake

_(wonwoo has left the chat)_

minghao: all the good people are gone :/

junhui: excuse me

yuna: excuse me?

chan: this pop tart is good

junhui: wow don't we think alike. huh yuna?

yuna: sorry I can't read bullshit

minghao: REJECTED!

junhui: my ego is bruised but I'll give second chances

yuna: I think one chance is enough already

chan: guys I can't find my homework booklet for math D:

yuna: I'll help you bb  
yuna: open up our separate chat

chan: ok!

junhui: why don't you call me baby

yuna: talk to me when you're my best friend and I'll consider

minghao: you're really gonna call him baby?

yuna: the most he'll get is dumbass and dickhead

junhui: let's meet up then  
junhui: how about at the cafe around the block of the dorms?

yuna: I'm not going unless everyone comes  
yuna: noah fence but I don't want people to get the wrong idea

minghao: lit  
minghao: I'll go

chan: I'll ask seungcheol and wonwoo!

junhui: it's a date ;)

minghao: I'm not gay  
minghao: at least not for you lmao

junhui: not you dumbass

yuna: gotta blast!

_(yuna has left the chat)_

chan: bye guys!

_(chan has left the chat)_

minghao: you're shady as fuck damn

junhui: sorry what?

minghao: you know what I mean  
minghao: reply to my text

_(minghao and junhui have left the chat)_


	2. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan: sweetie I have receipts   
> chan: wanna know what happened on May 24 at 3:45 pm?
> 
> yuna: did you know that I love you ??
> 
> chan: that’s what I thought :-)

_send to: bubba !!_

yuna: what booklet you need?

chan: the one for unit four pleasee

_(yuna has sent a link)_

yuna: there ya go bb  
yuna: what was up with you in the chat though ??

chan: wym

yuna: don't tell me they actually believe that you're all innocent  
yuna: you text like me when I used to play girls go games

chan: oh god that was bad

yuna: exactly!  
yuna: chan issa bitch ass liar!

chan: sweetie I have receipts   
chan: wanna know what happened on May 24 at 3:45 pm?

yuna: did you know that I love you ??

chan: that's what I thought :-)  
chan: since I act so innocent they don't care about what I do because I'm a good kid

yuna: lolol  
yuna: you're playing them all I love it

chan: it's what I do best bubbu

yuna: in the chat we the snakes

chan: we're hidden snakes. like that one snake group everyone looks at and is like, wait, that's a snake?

yuna: shit you right  
yuna: you could be saying you're going to the library and you could actually be partying at a club  
yuna: wait oh my god we should do that

chan: next Saturday?

yuna: I'll get the fake ids and a hot ass dress

chan: it's a date ;)

yuna: fuck oFF CHAN

chan: sorry sorry ily

yuna: mhm k  
yuna: oh look issa snake

chan: did you just k me

yuna: you know it  
 _read 7:56 pm_

yuna: are you fucking leaving me on read  
 _read 7:57 pm_

-

_send to: don't respond_

minghao: junhui the fuck is you doing

junhui: every girl in school next question

minghao: that's nasty  
minghao: you have your eye on yuna already?

junhui: well yeah I guess

minghao: I get that's who you are but we're all friends. I don't want it to get awkward

junhui: it won't hao trust me  
junhui: I'll stop if you want me to. You're my best friend

minghao: sadly.

junhui: bitch

minghao: you acted awkward when chan asked to add her so I'm slipping over the im your best friend card

junhui: and I'm gonna slip over the get out of jail aka your questioning card

minghao: well guess what fucker I have the golden card

junhui: you're not using the fucking golden card  
junhui: I was DRUNK when I made that up

minghao: well then don't drink ugly  
minghao: you're tripping up over her and I know you won't tell me so I'm using the card  
minghao: it's for the best

junhui: no it isn't you liar

minghao: guess who I learned to lie from?

junhui: oh ?? you're breaking up on me ?? what's that ?? I can't hear you ??

minghao: we're texting junhui the fuck

junhui: well I gotta go ! you're still breaking up !! bye !!

minghao: WEN JUNHUI  
 _read 8:14 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !! I know it was yesterday but let’s just pretend I’m on time for the sake of it. Sorry for my little disappearance :((. I’ve been busy with uhhhh.. stuff. I hope you all have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is,, the fourth time,, i've written this draft. i'm tired >sigh<. but anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic! i've been working on it for a while now. i swear it gets better (and funnier). sorry if i make abrupt changes,, i'm still trying to figure this platform out (and my thing was glitching like crazy until i figured it out smh)
> 
> ps. i have posted this on wattpad under the same user


End file.
